Stainless Rust
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Kehidupanmu ibaratnya pagar besi. Kalau bukan diguyur hujan, kau dihujani panas. Kau berkarat, namun di balik karatmu masih tersimpan indah dan gagahmu. Tidakkah kau mau mengindahkan dirimu dengan sosok yang bersedia menghapus karat di tubuhmu?
1. Chapter 1

**Good day_,_**

**Kontribusi ketiga saya di FFn, dan kali ini ada yang berbeda karenaaa...**

**PADA AKHIRNYA SAYA MENULIS KARYA UNTUK FANDOM LAIN**

**Fandom ini sendiri masih bisa dibilang baru untuk kalangan ****overseas ****di luar Jepang, terbukti dengan baru terdaftarnya fandom ini pada list ****games**** di FFn.**

_**Kantai Collection **_**atau ****_Kancolle_****, sebuah ****card battle game ****berbasis web yang sudah marak di Jepang sejak 2013 lalu ini telah berhasil menjaring banyak korban-korban lemah (semacam saya) dengan desain karakter yang bervariasi dengan keunikannya masing-masing.**

**Karya ini juga mengawali jejak saya dalam menulis ****multichapter fic ****lewat akun ini.**

**Mari bersama-sama berdoa semoga saya mampu membuat kemajuan yang signifikan meski hanya beberapa baris kata per harinya. ...Amin.**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by Kadokawa Games and DMM -dot- com  
**

**- warning -**

**multichapter fic with a very unpredictable progress**

**you haven't seen anything yet**

**this pureness will soon got stained by these hands of mine**

**PLOT AKAN BERUBAH**

**GENRE AKAN BERUBAH**

**RATING AKAN BERUBAH**

**SEMUANYA AKAN BERGEJOLAK SEBAGAIMANA OMBAK YANG MENENGGELAMKAN MEREKA PADA PERANG MIDWAY  
**

* * *

**LAHIR**

**la∙hir** **1** _v_ keluar dr kandungan; **2** _v_ muncul di dunia (masyarakat); **3** _n_ yg tampak dr luar; **4** _n_ berupa benda yang kelihatan; keduniaan; jasmani

* * *

_Setiap manusia terlahir ke dunia setelah sepakat dengan Tuhan bahwa mereka mampu menjalani segala aspek – kebaikan dan keburukan – kehidupan dunia. Kemudian Tuhan tiupkan nyawa mereka ke perut-perut yang mengandungnya, menitipkan kertas berisikan tugas untuk menuliskan pelbagai kisah kehidupan._

* * *

Malam itu badai salju turun dengan lebatnya. Salju menumpuk setidaknya sampai menutupi atap rumah penduduk. Di dalam sebuah dojo satu keluarga tengah berkumpul mengelilingi seorang wanita yang tengah meregang nyawa demi melahirkan satu nyawa baru bagi negara mereka. Seorang nenek dari rumah sebelah datang untuk menangani persalinan tersebut, sang suami duduk di sebelah istrinya balas menggenggam sebelah tangan yang erat mencengkeramnya, beberapa sanak saudara mengelilingi si wanita sambil terus berdoa. Erangan dan tekanan atmosfer mengisi seluruh ruangan. Perlahan si bayi mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Ketegangan yang dirasakan si wanita hilang sudah saat tangis bayi memecah keheningan. Isak bahagia dan senyum penuh haru menyapu habis seluruh gundah gulana.

**+ SR +**

_Kreeek... pshiuuu... STAK!_

Sebuah anak panah tepat mengenai bagian tengah bantalan sasaran. Pemanahnya yang hanya seorang anak perempuan seumur tujuh tahunan itu menyeka keringatnya sembari mengambil napas. Saat ia hendak menembakkan satu anak panah lagi pintu dojo bergeser dibuka dari luar. Ia menoleh, ayahnya berjalan masuk bersama seorang pria lain dan seorang anak perempuan seusianya.

"Ah, Kaga-chan, tolong bawakan teh dan kudapan untuk tamu kita," seru sang ayah.

Tanpa menjawab, anak perempuan itu meletakkan busurnya dan melepas pelindung dada dan tangannya kemudian melangkah menuju rumahnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan dojo.

Namanya Kaga, dengan perawakan sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak seusianya, rambutnya hitam cerah pendek, wajahnya selalu datar sehingga matanya yang _cognac_ itu selalu terlihat redup. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang gemar bermain bersama teman-temannya, ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya mempelajari adat istiadat keluarganya yang masih menganut budaya tradisional. Ia bahkan selalu mengenakan _yukata_. Ia sangat pendiam dan hobinya hanya membaca buku dan berlatih _k__yuudo_.

Kaga melangkah masuk ke dapur dan segera mengambil teko teh, beberapa gelas teh, dan nampan. Ibunya yang tengah memasak tersenyum dan membantunya menyiapkan peralatan teh.

"Tamu penting?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"...Sepertinya," jawab Kaga seraya membawa peralatan tehnya keluar dapur dan kembali ke dojo.

Kaga menaruh nampan dan tanpa bicara segera meracik teh ke dalam teko. Caranya menghidangkan teh tidak ada bedanya dengan bagaimana orang-orang menghidangkan teh pada saat melakukan upacara minum teh yang terbilang cukup sakral. Setelah dituangnya teh ke dalam tiga gelas, ia mendorong gelas-gelas tersebut kepada ayahnya dan kedua tamunya. Teko teh dan sepiring kudapan dibiarkannya duduk di atas nampan. Tanpa berlama-lama ia bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya meninggalkan perlengkapan panahannya. Herannya ada langkah kaki lain mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Anak si tamu kini berdiri di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

"...Apa?" tanya Kaga risih.

"Perlihatkan padaku permainan panahanmu!" jawab anak si tamu dengan riang.

"...Panahan bukan permainan," gerutu Kaga dengan raut kesal.

Anak si tamu menatapnya bingung.

"...Kubilang panahan itu bukan permainan!" bentak Kaga jengkel.

Anak si tamu terkejut karena merasa dibentak tanpa alasan. Ayah Kaga dan si tamu ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Kaga panik. Memang tidak seharusnya ia membentak anak itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu bahwa cara pandang anak itu terhadap panahan dengan dirinya jelas berbeda. Tapi bagaimanapun juga anak itu tidak bersalah. Serba salah, ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf, namun yang dilihatnya anak itu malah tertawa. Memandang lebih jauh ke belakang anak itu, ayahnya dan si tamu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengobrol.

"Ayo perlihatkan permainan panahanmu!" seru anak si tamu sekali lagi.

Kaga tidak menjawabnya dan segera mengenakan kembali perlengkapan memanahnya dan mempertontonkan permainan sempurnanya pada anak itu. Jauh menelusup ke dalam dua bola mata yang berbinar karena takjub akan permainannya membuat panas di hati Kaga lenyap dan digantinkan dengan rasa puas.

Namanya Akagi, setahun lebih tua darinya, tetapi dikarenakan terlambat mendaftar sekolah, mereka berada di angkatan yang sama. Rambutnya hitam kecokelatan dengan panjang sebahu dan matanya yang selalu berbinar berwarna _amber_. Kedatangannya bersama ayahnya sebenarnya bertujuan untuk membicarakan perbaikan jembatan penghubung desa mereka dengan desa di seberang, tetapi setelah melihat permainan Kaga, ia malah merengek untuk didaftarkan sebagai murid di dojo panahan tersebut. Bertolak belakang dengan Kaga, ia jauh lebih ekspresif dan tidak terlalu mengambil peduli perkataan, perbuatan, serta perasaan orang lain.

Malam harinya saat seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul untuk menyantap makan malam, ayah Kaga membicarakan tentang sekolah. Sudah saatnya Kaga mulai mengenyam pendidikan formal. Seluruh anggota keluarga begitu antusias menanggapi topik tersebut, sedangkan Kaga, seperti biasa, tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan mengiyakan saja. Meskipun begitu semua nampaknya bahagia dan malah heboh sendiri menulis apa-apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan – meja belajar dan tas ransel, juga pakaian selain yukata.

**+ SR +**

Bunyi tali busur yang ditarik, lengking anak panah yang meluncur lurus dan kuat, serta hentak nyaring saat mata panah bertemu dengan bantalan jelas adalah bebunyian yang wajib bagi sebuah dojo panahan. Dan jika bebunyian itu terlebih dahulu menyingsing dibandingkan fajar, pastilah itu sosok Kaga dengan permainan sempurnanya. Bahkan saat Akagi tiba sekitar pukul tujuh pagi, ia sudah membabat habis separuh dari cara berlatih kyuudo dengan seni _k__yuujutsu_ yang mengharuskan para pemanah menembakkan 1.000 anak panah per harinya guna perkembangan teknik individual.

"Kaaaga-chan!" panggil Akagi seraya menubruk tubuhnya.

Kaga yang masih mengambil napas oleng dan akhirnya jatuh tertimpa Akagi.

"Uwaaah! Kaga-chan, badanmu basah kuyup!" pekik Akagi seraya bangkit melepas pelukannya.

Kaga hanya menggerutu dan bangkit untuk mengambil seragam yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Akagi.

"...Tahu cara mengenakannya tidak?" tanya Kaga sebelum menyerahkan seragam di tangannya pada Akagi.

Akagi hanya tertawa dan menggeleng. Kaga pun menyeretnya ke ruang ganti wanita dan membantu Akagi mengenakan seragam.

Pada latihan pertamanya Akagi hanya diajarkan seluk-beluk kyuudo secara teoritis oleh ayah Kaga. Baru setelahnya ia diminta untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping untuk mengukur panjang panah dan panjang busur yang akan digunakannya. Ia juga harus memperhatikan permainan Kaga sebagai tolok ukur ke depannya. Bagi seorang Akagi yang mudah tersulut rasa ingin tahunya, latihan pertamanya terasa sangat membosankan.

Saat mereka tengah beristirahat, Akagi terus menggerutu sambil sesekali mengelus busur kayu milik Kaga. Melihatnya, Kaga menarik Akagi berdiri dan membawanya ke area pemanah. Ia menyuruh Akagi memegang busurnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, lalu berdiri di belakangnya sembari menggenggam tangan kiri anak perempuan yang perawakannya lebih kecil itu, membantunya menggunakan busur yang kebesaran itu.

"Eh? Kaga-chan—"

"...Fokus."

Kaga mengambil satu anak panah dan menyelipkannya ke tangan kanan Akagi, lalu memposisikan tangan itu tepat di belakang tali busur, menandakan kesiapan seorang pemanah untuk segera menembakkan anak panahnya.

"...Tarik ekor anak panahnya sejauh yang kau bisa."

Perasaan terkejut, bingung, sekaligus gugup jelas tergambar di wajah Akagi. Namun dengan sungguh-sungguh ia menarik ekor anak panah di genggamannya sebisanya dan melepasnya saat merasa lengannya terkilir. Anak panah itu meluncur cepat, menukik, dan mendarat di tanah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Akagi jatuh terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Kaga berjongkok di sampingnya dan hanya memandanginya.

"...Sekarang mengerti kenapa tidak langsung menggunakan busur?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ya, aku akan lebih bersabar," jawab Akagi masih sambil meringis dan memegangi sebelah lengannya yang terkilir.

**+ SR +**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan tanpa sadar sebulan telah berlalu sejak Akagi bergabung dengan dojo panahan milik keluarga Kaga. Meskipun sudah memegang busurnya sendiri, permainan Akagi masihlah jauh dari kata bagus. Ia masih harus terus mengikuti seni kyuujutsu guna menemukan gaya permainannya sendiri. Toh, meskipun begitu ia tetap antusias menjalaninya.

Sore harinya setelah mereka selesai latihan, ibu Kaga datang menghampiri.

"Akagi-chan, bagaimana kalau malam ini ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya ibu Kaga ramah.

Ditawari makanan, Akagi mendadak sumringah dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Kaga hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menepuk wajahnya.

_Siapa yang sangka anak seperti Akagi memiliki nafsu makan yang terlampau besar? Saat itu badai salju turun dengan lebat dan ayah Akagi tengah bertugas ke luar kota. Dikarenakan jarak rumah Kaga menuju rumah Akagi yang cukup jauh dan tidak ada kendaraan untuk berlindung dari tiupan mesra sang salju, Akagi pun menginap di tempat Kaga. Saat mereka mandi bersama, atau saat Akagi harus mengenakan yukata Kaga karena ia tidak memiliki baju lain, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sampai pada saat mereka berkumpul untuk santap malam. Semua hanya bisa ternganga melihat Akagi membabat habis seluruh makanan dalam waktu singkat._

"Kaaaga-chan, ayo kita mandi!" seru Akagi sembari melepas perlengkapan panahannya.

"...Apa kamu juga akan memakan manusia jika seluruh makanan di dunia ini tidak cukup mengenyangkan?" jawab Kaga menanggapinya.

Akagi tidak menjawabnya dan hanya tertawa.

Malam itu pun Akagi masih mempertahankan rekor sebagai pemakan terbesar. Untungnya ibu Kaga memasak ekstra setelah berpengalaman di waktu yang lalu. Entah keluarga Kaga terlalu baik atau terlalu polos, mereka malah bahagia dengan kehadiran Akagi dan perut _black hole_-nya.

"Akagi-chan, bulan depan sudah masuk sekolah, bukan?" tanya ibu Kaga ramah.

"Unn! Kaga-chan juga, bukan?" jawab Akagi.

"...Hmm," jawab Kaga.

"Di mana kamu akan bersekolah, Akagi-chan?" tanya ayah Kaga.

"Chinjufu!" jawab Akagi penuh semangat.

Kaga tercekat mendengar jawaban terakhir Akagi. Ia berusaha mengulang apa yang Akagi katakan barusan. Berulang kali. Namun tidak ada yang berubah.

"Wah, Kaga-chan, senangnya ternyata Akagi-chan pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganmu," ucap ibu Kaga lembut.

Kaga masih tidak percaya akan apa yang tengah menderanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berlari dan melompat dari jurang.

_...Yang benar saja!?_

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

**Tema dasar kali ini adalah panahan, dengan fokus panahan Jepang atau yang biasa dikenal dengan ****_Kyuudo_****.**

**Setidaknya saya membuka 3 ****_tab_**** berisikan rincian informasi mengenai Kyuudo.**

**Setidaknya saya membuka 1 ****_tab_**** wikia Kancolle.**

**Setidaknya saya membuka ****_tab-tab_**** lainnya dalam jumlah yang tidak menentu untuk mencari informasi seputar sejarah kapal-kapal Kancolle.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day****,**

**Bertemu lagi di ****chapter**** kedua dari ****Stainless Rust****, dan kali ini saya sudah mulai mengembangkan konflik dalam ceritanya.**

**Kemajuan karya yang satu ini akan dirasa cepat, dikarenakan satu hal dan hal yang lainnya.**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan di chapter pertama.**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Tidak ada salahnya memulai perjuangan sebuah fandom di masyarakat lokal. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

**himecchi: Hahaha, masa belum apa-apa langsung ranjang? Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

**Donatcchi: Dikarenakan kyuudo adalah tema dasar fic saya kali ini, maka saya akan berusaha menggambarkan kyuudo sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by Kadokawa Games and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**multichapter fic with a very unpredictable progress**

**you haven't seen anything yet**

**this pureness will soon got stained by these hands of mine**

**PLOT AKAN BERUBAH**

**GENRE AKAN BERUBAH**

**RATING AKAN BERUBAH**

**SEMUANYA AKAN BERGEJOLAK SEBAGAIMANA OMBAK YANG MENENGGELAMKAN MEREKA PADA PERANG MIDWAY**

* * *

**TUMBUH**

**tum∙buh** _v_ **1** timbul (hidup) dan bertambah besar atau sempurna (tt benih tanaman; bagian tubuh spt rambut, gigi, tt penyakit kulit spt bisul, jerawat); **2** sedang berkembang (menjadi besar, sempurna, dsb); **3** timbul; terbit; terjadi (sesuatu)

* * *

_Setelah terlahir ke dunia yang fana, manusia akan dihadapkan pada 4 probabilitas utama: 1. Hidup dengan baik untuk mati dengan baik pula, 2. Hidup dengan baik untuk mati dengan buruk, 3. Hidup dengan buruk untuk mati dengan buruk pula, dan 4. Hidup dengan buruk untuk mati dengan baik. Perlahan, kertas tugas mereka masing-masing akan terisi dengan tinta yang berbeda warna pula._

* * *

"Kaaaga-chan!"

Suara itu khas. Nada manja dengan intonasi naik dan tempo yang dipanjangkan pada suku pertama namanya tidak lain adalah milik Akagi. Tanpa berusaha menahan dirinya ia menabrakkan dirinya pada Kaga. Setelah puas bergelayutan pada Kaga, Akagi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Kaga dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jemari kakinya. Betapa takjubnya ia melihat Kaga yang mengenakan _one piece dress_ berbalut jaket rajutan sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kaga mengenakan hal lain selain seragam kyuudo dan yukata, dan untuk melihat makhluk luar angkasa serupa Kaga ini membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

"S-siapa kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaga-chan!?" tanyanya meniru pahlawan serial aksi saat terdesak oleh musuh.

"...Kamu ini idiot ya?" jawab Kaga dengan wajah sedikit risih.

Mendengar jawaban khas Kaga yang datar dan singkat membuatnya tertawa dan kembali memeluk anak yang lebih besar itu. Menuju hari pertama mereka bersekolah, Akagi menggenggam tangan Kaga dan menyeretnya berlari cepat.

Hari pertama di sekolah dasar tak pernah luput dari kata ramai, terutama pada angkatan yang baru bergabung. Setiap anak datang didampingi orang tuanya, atau setidaknya walinya. Berbeda dengan Akagi yang memiliki seorang ayah kolektor barang antik sehingga selalu sibuk melompat dari satu desa ke desa lain atau dari kota satu ke kota lain dan tidak sempat mengantarnya di hari pertama sekolah, Kaga memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak mengantar ataupun mengikutinya. Di matanya, ayahnya tidak boleh menelantarkan murid-murid di dojo hanya untuk melihat hari pertamanya bersekolah. Ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan ibu dan beberapa bibinya yang selalu disibukkan dengan pesanan makanan untuk acara perjamuan di desa mereka. Padahal jelas keluarganya justru sangat menanti momen seperti ini dan turut menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Toh di sini pun ia bersama Akagi, setidaknya ada satu orang yang dikenalnya.

"Heee!?"

Kaga menoleh mendengar pekikan Akagi. Keduanya tengah mencari nama mereka di papan daftar kelas.

"Kaga-chan, mengapa takdir begitu tega memisahkan kita!?" ratap Akagi sembari mengguncang bahu Kaga.

"...Kelas kita bersampingan, kok," tanggap Kaga risih sembari melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Akagi.

"He, sungguh!?" pekik Akagi bahagia.

Kaga hanya menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan Akagi menuju auditorium tempat upacara pelantikan siswa baru. Di belakangnya Akagi mengikuti dengan riang.

**+ SR +**

Selama di sekolah, Kaga tetap merupakan pribadi yang diam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Ia juga selalu memegang nilai tertinggi di kelas, bahkan di angkatannya. Waktu luangnya dihabiskan dengan membaca buku di kelas atau di perpustakaan sekolah. Jarang ia berbicara ataupun bermain dengan anak sekelasnya, terlebih ada kemungkinan mereka segan – atau malah takut – melihat sosok Kaga. Sebaliknya, Akagi sangat enerjik dan senang bergaul. Memang hanya pada pelajaran olah raga saja ia bisa membanggakan diri (meskipun masih kalah dari Kaga), tetapi ia banyak disukai orang-orang karena ramah dan tidak pilih-pilih teman. Namun begitu, ia selalu menyediakan waktu untuk bersama Kaga, meskipun Kaga lebih sering mendiamkannya dan asyik sendiri dengan buku bacaannya.

Di luar sekolah, baik Kaga maupun Akagi sama-sama menyibukkan diri dengan latihan kyuudo-nya. Akagi berkembang pesat dan kini sudah sejajar dengan Kaga. Rasa kompetitif itu jelas tergambar dan rasa iri itu juga tak luput dari benak keduanya. Kaga mungkin saja seorang _ace_ yang terlahir dari tempaan keras dojo, sedangkan Akagi merupakan kuda hitam yang muncul untuk menjatuhkan Kaga. Namun demikian, hal itulah yang mengikat keduanya semakin erat satu sama lain.

Keluarga Kaga pun senang dengan kehadiran Akagi. Meskipun makannya banyak, tetapi Akagi sering membantu pekerjaan rumah dan dojo keluarga Kaga. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa tanda, Akagi sudah bergabung dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kaga.

**+ SR +**

Ini adalah tahun keempat Kaga dan Akagi di bangku sekolah dasarnya. Kaga masihlah seorang siswi teladan dengan segudang prestasi baik di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis, dan Akagi masihlah anak emas teman-temannya yang hampir selalu bisa diandalkan baik di masa senang maupun susah.

Di dojo, mereka berdua adalah (dan hanya) pemanah termuda, namun juga merupakan dua pemanah yang menjanjikan. Sebenarnya kyuudo bukanlah olah raga yang diperbolehkan untuk anak-anak. Setidaknya seseorang baru diperbolehkan mengikuti olah raga ini ketika mereka berumur 15-16 tahun. Hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa olah raga ini baru bisa ditemukan di jenjang SMA. Memang ada beberapa SMP yang membuka kegiatan klub kyuudo, tapi tidak selalu diterima baik oleh khalayak. Peraturan tersebut dibuat karena kyuudo adalah olah raga yang membutuhkan kedewasaan raga dan jiwa. Lain cerita jika hal ini dirujukkan pada ayah Kaga. Sejak Kaga mulai mengenal hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, ia selalu berbinar saat melihat pemandangan dojo di samping rumahnya. Saat umurnya lima tahun ia meminta ayahnya untuk melatihnya kyuudo. Melihat keseriusan dan keteguhan hati Kaga – yang nyaris tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada hal lain – membuat ayahnya mengiyakan permintaan putrinya tersebut. Tanpa disangkanya kyuudo telah menjadi _passion_ hidup Kaga, terbukti dari seberapa keras kepalanya untuk terus berlatih meskipun sering terjadi kecelakaan kecil dalam latihannya. Hal itu juga yang dilihatnya saat Akagi merengek meminta bergabung dengan dojonya. Kaga dan Akagi memang diberkati satu hal yang istimewa.

Di tahun keempat biasanya mulai terlihat pemberontakan anak terhadap sistem yang ada. Entah diakibatkan oleh faktor internal keluarga, faktor internal sistem sekolah, faktor internal lingkungan pergaulan, atau faktor-faktor _X_ lainnya. Umumnya mereka akan berkelompok dan menindas kaum yang minoritas. Entah seberapa tekunnya sistem berupaya mencegah hal-hal seperti ini, nampaknya memang _ijime_* sudah mendarah daging di setiap lapisan kehidupan.

Hal itu pun sama terjadi pada Kaga. Ia tengah menyalin ulang catatan pelajaran yang baru berakhir ketika seorang anak laki-laki menepis bukunya ke lantai. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba sekonyong-konyongnya ia dikelilingi oleh anak laki-laki lainnya. Satu gebrakan mendarat di mejanya. Kemudian cemoohan mulai memenuhi telinganya. Kaga diam saja. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya pandangannya tetap lurus tertuju ke atas meja, titik di mana bukunya berada sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pensil yang kini matanya bertemu dengan permukaan meja. Masih tanpa mempedulikan cemoohan yang ditujukan padanya, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas yang lain. Anak-anak perempuan hanya berkumpul dan memandanginya dengan takut.

_...Aku sendiri._

Sebuah tangan kini menarik lengan kanannya, memaksanya berdiri. Beberapa yang berdiri di belakangnya menyiramnya dengan air dan jus. Cemoohan itu kini beriringan dengan suara tawa. Sekali lagi Kaga melayangkan pandangannya pada penjuru kelas yang lain. Nihil.

_...Mereka bukan siapa-siapa._

Kini segerombolan tikus tengik itu menyeretnya keluar kelas dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Cemoohan itu tetap di sana, masih ditemani tawa memuakkan. Guyuran air dan lemparan kertas yang dibuntal terus mendarat di tubuhnya.

_...Kenapa aku?_

Kaga sekali lagi melayangkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas. Anak-anak perempuan itu kini memandanginya dari balik pintu, sambil sesekali berbisik satu sama lain.

_...Ya, mungkin karena aku sendiri._

Kaga menyeka wajahnya yang basah. Dari balik poninya, kedua mata _cognac_ itu menyala dan menatap keji tikus-tikus tengik di hadapannya. Gigi-giginya mengernyit. Perlahan ia kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

_...Tapi, bukankah memang semua manusia terlahir ke dunia ini sendiri?_

"Oy."

Tikus-tikus tengik itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Che, ternyata dia melawan."

_...Ya, memang semua manusia terlahir ke dunia ini sendiri._

Kaga mendongakkan wajahnya, tegak menatap tajam mangsa-mangsanya.

_...Maka matilah sendiri._

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melayangkannya ke arah dada anak laki-laki yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

_DUAGH!_

Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah anak laki-laki yang hendak ditinjunya. Tapi tinju itu bukan miliknya. Yang ingin ditinjunya adalah dada anak itu, bukan wajahnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KAGA-KU!?"

Kaga tersentak. Ia menoleh untuk melihat sosok Akagi yang tengah menghajar habis kerumunan di hadapannya.

"CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADA KAGA-KU!"

Kaga secara refleks memeluk Akagi dari belakang dan menariknya mundur dari garis depan medan perang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KAGA-CHAN! AKU HARUS MEMBERI MEREKA PELAJARAN!"

"...Tidak. Sudah cukup."

Mendengar jawaban Kaga, Akagi berhenti memberontak.

"Dasar banci. Rambutmu pendek tapi memakai pakaian perempuan," seru tikus-tikus tengik yang sudah babak belur itu sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah guru-guru yang datang dengan berbondong-bondong dan membawa baik Kaga dan Akagi ke ruang guru.

Keduanya keluar bersama orang tua Kaga. Di belakangnya tak lain adalah bocah-bocah onar yang juga didampingi orang tuanya masing-masing. Semua orang tua itu menunduk dalam-dalam meminta maaf pada orang tua Kaga. Kaga, yang merupakan bulan-bulanan anak-anak mereka, berjalan meninggalkan lorong yang menjadi saksi bisu nyata bahwa memang setiap manusia bertanggung jawab atas dirinya masing-masing.

Ketika Kaga membuka pintu kelasnya semua mata tertuju padanya. Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik, beberapa sengaja menghindari kontak mata. Kaga masih mematung di depan pintu ketika Akagi mendorongnya menyingkir dari tempatnya dan segera mengambil tas serta barang-barangnya yang lain dari mejanya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Akagi yang dilanjutkan dengan menyeret Kaga pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari area sekolah keduanya hanya membisu. Akagi meminta orang tua Kaga untuk pulang lebih dulu. Sekeras apapun mereka memaksa Kaga untuk membuka diri pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan di sanalah mereka, berhenti di depan sungai di jalan pulang.

"Kaga-chan," panggil Akagi khawatir.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Kaga-chan," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Yang dipanggil tetap tidak menyahut.

"Kaaaga-chan," sekali lagi ia memanggilnya, kini dengan caranya yang khas.

"...Berisik!" bentak Kaga tiba-tiba.

"...Kamu juga, tahu apa tentangku!?" lanjutnya dipenuhi emosi.

"...Kamu juga sama saja dengan mereka!" lanjutnya kini dengan mata berkaca.

"Kaga-chan..."

"...Semua manusia memang semestinya tidak diciptakan untuk saling berinteraksi!"

Setelah menuturkan kalimat yang tabu diucapkan anak seusianya, Kaga berlari meninggalkan Akagi dengan air mata berlinang. Itu pula kali pertama Akagi melihat sisi lain seorang Kaga yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

**+ SR +**

Setidaknya sudah seminggu Kaga mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia membolos, tak pula berlatih kyuudo. Orang tuanya tak pernah berhenti membujuknya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya meskipun tak ada gubrisan dari sisi lain pintu itu. Hal serupa juga diterima Akagi.

Subuh hari itu Akagi diam-diam meninggalkan rumah dan cepat-cepat berlari menuju dojo. Ia tidak langsung masuk melainkan mengintip dari luar dojo. Di dalam, tampak bahu Kaga yang menegang saat menarik anak panah dan kembali mengendur saat dilepasnya anak panah tersebut. Akagi tersenyum lega dan segera membuka pintu dojo dan melangkah masuk. Kaga tersentak dan dengan panik berupaya untuk melarikan diri tapi terlambat karena Akagi sudah menggenggam tangannya terlebih dulu.

"Syukurlah. Aku tahu Kaga-chan tidak akan berhenti berlatih kyuudo," ucap Akagi terharu.

"...Lepaskan," pinta Kaga sambil berupaya melepaskan genggaman tangan Akagi yang dingin. Sedang yang diminta malah menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Tubuh Kaga basah oleh keringat, namun baik kulit maupun keringatnya dingin. _Dia pasti berlatih sejak semalam larut saat semua sudah terlelap_, pikir Akagi.

"Ne, Kaga-chan, ayo kembali ke sekolah. Semua merindukanmu," ucap Akagi setengah berbisik.

Refleks Kaga mendorong Akagi hingga ia terjengkang. Sekali lagi Kaga memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan itu pada Akagi.

"...Pembohong!" bentaknya.

"...Mereka pun tak peduli saat aku ditindas!" lanjutnya.

Akagi hanya terdiam dengan memasang wajah khawatir.

"...Mereka hidup—"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu!" Akagi balas membentak.

"...Pembohong!" sekali lagi Kaga menghardik Akagi.

"...Kamu punya banyak teman!" lanjutnya.

"Teman peduli saat yang lain kesulitan!" balas Akagi.

Akagi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik kerah seragam kyuudo yang Kaga kenakan. Dengan cepat sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat keras di wajah Kaga. Yang ditinju jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai dojo yang dingin.

"Kaga-chan tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya menahan keinginanku untuk meninju muka mereka yang menggunjing di belakangmu!" bentak Akagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takut! ...Aku takut karena hanya keberadaan Kaga-chan yang bisa membuatku tenang," isaknya kemudian.

Dalam ledakan emosi itu Akagi ikut terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_...Aku sendiri...?_

"Aku memang kecil, tidak bisa melindungi Kaga-chan yang besar!"

_...Kenapa dia peduli...?_

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Kaga-chan tersakiti!"

_...Kenapa ia tidak inginkan ku sendiri...?_

"Aku ingin melindungi Kaga-chan!"

Saat fajar menyingsing, dua orang menjadi saksi bahwa seseorang tidaklah sendiri.

**+ SR +**

Sejak saat itu Kaga pun kembali bersekolah. Ia tahu, setiap blok tembok sekolahnya memiliki mata dan telinga untuk menyaksikan pilu yang dirasanya serta kebenaran di balik dusta semua wajah bertopeng yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi ia hanya diam, tak menunjukkan sakit pada semua orang yang membelakangi punggungnya.

"Bicara apa kalian tentang Kaga-chan barusan!? Cepat minta maaf!"

Sebab meskipun luka itu besar, tak menutup, dan membekas dalam, Akagi selalu berdiri di sana untuk membuatnya lupa.

**+ SR +**

Tahun terakhir sekolah dasar merupakan tahun tersibuk karena sebentar lagi semua murid di tahun itu akan menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah menengah. Kaga yang tetap bertahan sebagai siswi teladan telah direkomendasikan oleh guru-gurunya untuk masuk ke salah satu SMP terbaik di distrik mereka. Setelah kabar burung itu tersebar dan mencapai telinga Akagi, Akagi hanya tersenyum dan ingin segera menemui Kaga.

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, Akagi membawa Kaga kembali ke sungai tempat mereka berpisah di hari kelam itu. Mereka menuruni tangga dan duduk di atas bebatuan yang bertemu langsung dengan bibir sungai, melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki masing-masing, merendam kaki-kaki kecil mereka di dalam air sungai yang sejuk. Akagi menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi Kaga dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jari kaki. Sebuah _dress_ terusan berwarna biru langit yang lembut dibalut dengan jaket rajutan sendiri dengan warna yang sama, pakaian yang khas Kaga kenakan selain seragam kyuudo dan yukata.

"Cantik," kata Akagi memecah keheningan.

Kaga tersentak. Wajahnya memerah.

"_Otsukare_*," lanjutnya diiringi senyuman lembut.

"...Mmm. Terima kasih," jawab Kaga setengah berbisik. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan pandangannya ke kaki-kaki mereka, tidak ingin Akagi melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Begitu pun Akagi memang sudah tersenyum senang melihat responsnya.

"Ne, Kaga-chan."

"...Mmm?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Akagi membuka mulutnya kembali. Angin musim gugur yang mendingin bertiup kencang, cukup untuk membuat keduanya melindungi diri dengan kedua lengan masing-masing. Di dalam terpaan angin yang kencang, Akagi menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jika aku berhasil masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Kaga-chan, kau harus memanjangkan rambutmu!" serunya dengan senyum terkembang.

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

*******_ijime_****: penindasan, ****bully**

*******_otsukare_****: "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya", ungkapan yang dipakai untuk menghargai kerja keras seseorang**

* * *

**Rating dinaikkan menjadi T.**

**Genre 2 diubah menjadi hurt/comfort.**

**Hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan ****kyuudo**** merujuk pada laman info di Wikipedia.**

**Ijime ****merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi, di mana saja, kapan saja, pada siapa saja.**

**I'm blaming FFn for its incapability to use the same format as what the author uses. ****Terima kasih, entah betapa kacaunya pace dan turn of events di sini.  
**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day,**

**Pada akhirnya... chapter ketiga Stainless Rust berhasil saya selesaikan. Dikarenakan satu hal dan hal lainnya progress menuju chapter ketiga ini sedikit melambat.**

**Pada saat anda membaca ini, saya sedang menguap lebar dan menyeka ingus karena overlelah.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get a life.**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan di chapter kedua.**

**Running Until 300KMH: 1. Setting waktu sudah disebutkan dengan jelas bahwa chapter kedua mengambil 6 tahun masa SD Kaga dan Akagi, dimulai dari awal mereka masuk SD. 2. Percepatan pace terjadi karena 2 hal: a. Format pengetikan asli yang tidak di-support oleh format tampilan FFn, b. Plot sengaja dibuat melompat karena saya hanya menyampaikan kejadian-kejadian yang dirasa perlu. Setelah berdiskusi dengan salah satu rekan, pace sedikit lebih baik ketika anda merubah format tampilan baca web dengan merubah story width menjadi 1/2 dan line spacing menjadi tighten. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

**mamanix: Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

**Yami-chan Kagami: ****Percepatan pace terjadi karena 2 hal: a. Format pengetikan asli yang tidak di-support oleh format tampilan FFn, b. Plot sengaja dibuat melompat karena saya hanya menyampaikan kejadian-kejadian yang dirasa perlu. Setelah berdiskusi dengan salah satu rekan, pace sedikit lebih baik ketika anda merubah format tampilan baca web dengan merubah story width menjadi 1/2 dan line spacing menjadi tighten. Ya, pemikiran stereotipe seperti itu masih sering terjadi di berbagai lapisan masyarakat sehingga banyak orang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri mereka lantaran batasan-batasan toleransi masyarakat yang terlalu sempit. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Saya turut menanti karya Kancolle anda lainnya.**

******Donattchi: Syukurlah anda memiliki scene-scene favorit. Rasanya tidak sia-sia saya menggambarkan banyak scene dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

******DJ-san: Hahaha, jadi ingat Like A Letter yang masih mendekam di akun lama, ya? Natsukashii. Wah ternyata anda memiliki interpretasi sendiri mengenai ucapan Akagi dan Kaga di sana, senang mengetahui hal itu! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by Kadokawa Games and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**multichapter fic with a very unpredictable progress**

**you have only seen the tiniest part of it**

**this pureness has started to get stained by these hands of mine**

**PLOT AKAN BERUBAH**

**GENRE AKAN BERUBAH**

**RATING AKAN BERUBAH**

**SEMUANYA AKAN BERGEJOLAK SEBAGAIMANA OMBAK YANG MENENGGELAMKAN MEREKA PADA PERANG MIDWAY**

* * *

**BERKEMBANG**

**ber∙kem∙bang** _v_ **1** mekar terbuka atau membentang (tt barang yang berlipat atau kuncup); **2** menjadi besar (luas, banyak, dsb); memuai; **3** menjadi bertambah sempurna (tt pribadi, pikiran, pengetahuan, dsb); **4** menjadi banyak (merata, meluas, dsb)

* * *

_Sakit fisik. Sakit yang disebabkan oleh kuman, atau bakteri, atau virus sehingga sistem kekebalan tubuh melemah. Sakit yang bisa menular pada orang lain, dengan atau tanpa kontak fisik. Ada juga sakit yang disebabkan pengenaan kekerasan fisik, oleh orang lain, atau malah diri sendiri. Timbul luka dengan skalanya masing-masing. Sakit yang nyaris tidak menular pada orang lain, namun seringkali merusak jiwa._

* * *

Saat itu musim dingin. Ujian akhir sekolah sudah berlalu dan ujian masuk sekolah menengah tinggal menghitung hari. Kaga di depan meja belajarnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa masalah matematika dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar menembus jendela. Di luar salju turun dengan perlahan namun berbondong-bondong. Ingatannya bermain kembali dan membawanya ke saat ia dan Akagi duduk di tepi sungai hari itu. _...Jika berhasil masuk ke SMP yang sama, ya_, batinnya. Kaga menutup bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, berjalan menuju dojo.

Setiap ia merasa jenuh, Kaga akan pergi ke dojo untuk melepas beberapa anak panah sampai pikirannya kembali jernih, tidak peduli jika itu tengah malam sekalipun. Di ruang ganti ia menatap cermin sekelebat saja – Kaga tidak suka bercermin, namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya sehingga ia kembali menatap cermin itu. Dipandangnya refleksi dirinya. Tangannya meraih ujung rambutnya. _...Memanjangkan rambut, ya_, batinnya. Mestinya tidak usah dibayangkannya visualisasi jika rambutnya panjang, tapi apa boleh buat jika sudah terlanjur. Dengan wajah memanas Kaga menjauh dari cermin dan cepat-cepat mengenakan seragam kyuudo-nya.

Biasanya Kaga hanya membutuhkan 3-5 anak panah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, tapi sekarang ia sudah siap menembakkan panah ketujuh.

_STAK!_

"Tidak biasanya melenceng seperti itu."

Kaga menoleh, ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"...Mungkin kelelahan," jawabnya ragu. Ia mengecek panah terakhirnya, memang meleset.

Ayahnya duduk di tepian dojo yang mengarah ke lapangan panahan, memandang putri semata wayangnya, menepuk-menepukkan telapak tangannya di sampingnya – meminta Kaga duduk di sana. Kaga pun meletakkan busur dan anak panahnya kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Gugup ujian masuk?" tanya ayahnya diiringi belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"...Tidak terlalu," jawabnya.

"Masalah lain?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"...Mungkin," jawabnya lagi.

"Pribadi?" sekali lagi ayahnya bertanya.

"...Begitulah," jawabnya menutup percakapan mereka.

Ayahnya kemudian mengecup dahinya dan memeluknya erat. Kaga balas memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya, membuat seolah-olah ayahnya lah yang tengah didera gundah gulana. Melihat anaknya tampak lebih baik, ayahnya melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau kau lulus ujian masuk, aku akan membelikanmu busur _archery_."

Kaga terperangah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sejak menonton kejuaraan panahan modern tingkat nasional beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia memang terlihat ingin mencoba panahan modern, namun sayang semua tempat latihan tidak akan menerimanya karena ia belum berusia 15 tahun.

"Hanya untuk hobi, janji?" ayahnya menyodorkan kelingkingnya, janji kelingking.

Kaga mengangguk tegas dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking ayahnya, kemudian memeluk erat ayahnya dengan sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan tidur dengan seragam kyuudo!" seru ayahnya dari dojo.

Paginya saat Akagi tiba di dojo Kaga baru saja menyelesaikan ritual 1.000 anak panahnya.

"Kaaaga-chan!" panggilnya seraya melompat ke arah Kaga.

Dan seperti biasa, Kaga hanya akan mendorongnya menjauh sebelum Akagi mencoba menciumi pipinya. Akagi hanya tertawa sambil terus berupaya mendapatkan pipinya, juga sambil mengamati Kaga yang terlihat lebih segar hari ini.

"Sepertinya ada hal baik yang sedang terjadi, ne, Kaga-chan," godanya diiringi sikutan di perut Kaga.

Kaga hanya menggerutuinya dengan wajah memerah sebelum menyeretnya ke ruang ganti agar segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kyuudo.

Sejak disibukkan dengan ujian sekolah dan hal lainnya Kaga dan Akagi hanya berlatih setengah hari di akhir pekan, lalu melanjutkan sisa hari dengan belajar bersama. Akagi sangat lemah dalam pelajaran matematika sehingga Kaga harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan. Lambat laun belajar bersama itu lebih terlihat seperti tutoring.

"Rasanya tidak sabar ingin menjadi anak SMP dan berjalan setiap pagi ke sekolah bersama Kaga-chan," ucap Akagi yang tengah menempelkan dagunya di meja.

"...Malas-malasan seperti itu apa bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama?" tanya Kaga sambil mengoreksi pekerjaan Akagi.

"Jahatnya," gerutu Akagi.

"...Memang jahat."

Akagi menghela napas panjang dan berbaring di lantai.

"...Hebat, tidak ada yang salah."

Akagi menoleh dan bangkit kembali duduk. Dilihatnya Kaga menyerahkan pekerjaannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Akagi membalas senyum itu dengan seringai lebar, menunjukkan kepuasan dirinya.

**+ SR +**

Hari di mana ujian masuk itu pun tiba. Kaga berhasil melalui tes tersebut tanpa merasa kesulitan, persis seperti asumsi orang-orang. Harapan dirinya diterima pun jelas besar. Di lain pihak, Akagi merasa dirinya cukup bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan, tetapi rasa khawatir bahwa dirinya mungkin saja tidak diterima ada dan nyata. Namun demikian Akagi tidak menaruh peduli akan pemikiran yang dipenuhi kesia-siaan itu.

Asumsi itu pun terbukti. Ini adalah hari di mana surat pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru dikirim ke setiap rumah peserta ujian. Kaga berjalan masuk kembali ke dojo dengan membawa amplop coklat panjang yang tipis. Sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya ia membuka amplop itu.

"Kaga-chan, siapa yang datang?" tanya ibunya di dapur.

"...Ini," jawab Kaga sembari menunjukkan surat penting tersebut.

"Cepatlah dibuka. Kami penasaran dengan hasilnya," sahut ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran pagi.

"...Memang sudah dibuka," jawab Kaga seraya meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja makan dapur dan kembali menuju dojo.

Di kertas itu jelas tertulis bahwa Kaga lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai sempurna, tidak mengejutkan sama sekali.

Sekembalinya Kaga ke dojo, Akagi sudah berdiri di sana, lengkap mengenakan seragam kyuudo dan pelindung tubuhnya.

"Pagi," sapanya riang.

"...Hasilnya?" Kaga dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik utama.

Akagi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong _hakama_-nya. Kaga mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya seksama, menelusuri tabel berisi skor tiap mata pelajaran yang diujikan hingga keputusan akhirnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus memanjangkan rambutmu, Kaga-chan," ucap Akagi.

Kaga melipat kertas itu dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Di hadapannya adalah si kuda hitam, Akagi, yang telah berhasil menyamakan irama dengannya, dengan skor sempurna pada semua materi ujinya.

**+ SR +**

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai seiring musim semi yang datang menyingsing. Butir putih salju kini tersapu oleh kelopak sakura yang lembut.

"Alat tulis?"

"...Sudah."

"Sapu tangan?"

"...Sudah."

"Ini _bento_ spesialnya, daaan Kaga-chan siap menempuh kehidupan yang baru."

Kaga menerima tas jinjing yang diberikan ibunya dan mengintip ke dalam tutup kotak bekalnya yang bening berembun. Ia tahu apapun isinya, masakan ibunya adalah yang terbaik. Setelah berpamitan ia pun melangkah keluar rumah.

Di depan pagar rumahnya Akagi sudah menunggu.

"Kaaaga-chan!"

Panggilan khas itu tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Meskipun kini keduanya telah beranjak dewasa. Meskipun sedikit-sedikit Akagi berubah. Ya, Akagi berubah. Rambutnya kini panjang menutupi punggungnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa – terlebih saat ia tersenyum. Perubahan itu pun berpengaruh pada Kaga. Panggilan itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Saat Akagi melompat atau menubruknya untuk menciumi pipinya pun ia hanya menurut. Dan mungkin hanya Akagi lah yang diizinkannya melihat semua hal itu.

"Ayo berangkat! Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah!" seru Akagi manja.

Entah sejak kapan semua tentang Akagi membuatnya secara natural tersenyum, ia sendiri tak tahu. Meskipun begitu ia hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan anak yang setahun lebih tua itu lalu menembus terpaan kelopak sakura bersama-sama.

Sekolah itu bisa dibilang sekolah yang prestisius untuk ukuran sekolah umum. Bangunannya sengaja dibangun dengan nuansa sekolah barat kuno, tetapi terlihat megah dengan taman depan yang cukup besar. Bangunan utamanya ada di tengah-tengah lahan, dengan dua bangunan yang lebih kecil mengapit di kanan kirinya. Yang di sebelah kiri adalah gedung praktikum, sedangkan yang di sebelah kanan adalah gedung klub. Lapangan sekolah terletak di samping gedung klub, dengan gedung olah raga _indoor_ yang sekaligus merangkap auditorium di belakangnya.

Papan daftar kelas dipampang tak jauh dari gedung utama. Kaga dan Akagi sibuk mencari nama mereka sambil berhimpitan dengan yang lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Setelah menemukan kelasnya, mereka pun segera menuju ruang kelas.

Kelasnya berada di sayap kiri gedung, dekat dengan pintu keluar samping menuju ruang praktikum. Urutan tempat duduk sudah ditentukan berdasarkan abjad nama. Suatu kebetulan Kaga dan Akagi duduk berdekatan. Akagi duduk di urutan kedua deret paling kiri sedangkan Kaga duduk di meja sebelahnya. Kelas mereka masih sepi dan setidaknya mereka masih memiliki 30 menit sebelum upacara penyambutan siswa baru dimulai, jadi mereka putuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar.

Pada dasarnya letak ruangan kelas dan ruang prasarana utama sekolah ditempatkan di tempat yang mudah diingat. Semua kelas terletak di sayap kiri gedung utama, sedang ruang prasarana ada di sayap kanan. Di lantai dasar adalah ruang kesehatan dan ruang guru. Perpustakaan ada di lantai dua, dan di lantai tiga adalah ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang OSIS. Toilet ada di setiap lantai, terletak di sayap kanan gedung, tepat bersampingan dengan tangga utama. Di ujung-ujung sayap juga tersedia tangga sehingga memudahkan akses selama berada di gedung utama. Mading sekolah tertempel di dekat tangga di setiap lantainya. Atap sekolahnya luas dengan desain taman atap. Kantin sekolah berada di ujung sayap kanan lantai dasar.

Setelah puas berkeliling keduanya pun berjalan menuju auditorium.

Selayaknya semua upacara di belahan bumi manapun, upacara penyambutan siswa baru itu terasa kolot dan membosankan. Setidaknya begitu menurut Akagi. Ia tidak pernah mengambil pusing sekelilingnya sehingga ceramah panjang kepala sekolah di atas mimbar itu serupa isapan jempol belaka. Ia pun tahu Kaga juga begitu, hanya saja Kaga adalah manusia yang sudah terprogram untuk menghormati apapun – sekalipun itu bukanlah hal yang dia suka – dan Akagi pun menghormati Kaga dengan tidak mengganggunya meskipun memang keduanya sama-sama tidak peduli dengan ceramah berstruktur sama setiap tahunnya itu. Alih-alih, ia memperhatikan Kaga. Seingatnya dulu Kaga jauh lebih besar darinya, tapi kini mereka hanya beda beberapa sentimeter. Rambutnya pun kini lebih panjang (setelah kalah taruhan Kaga tidak memotong rambutnya sama sekali). Mungkin bulan depan sudah bisa dikuncir. Tanpa sadar, membayangkan Kaga dikuncir membuatnya tertawa kecil dan yang bersangkutan menatapnya bingung.

Hari pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan pengarahan dari wali kelas. Pengenalan sistem pembelajaran SMP, hal-hal baru yang membedakan SD dengan SMP, kegiatan klub, organisasi sekolah, dan tetek bengek lainnya. Secara umum tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan perihal akademis. Mungkin yang membedakannya hanya situasi di mana setiap murid akan memulai kehidupan bermasyarakat di sini.

Setelah bel terakhir berbunyi seisi kelas mengucapkan salam kepada wali kelasnya dan dengan keluarnya wali kelas dari ruang kelas, sekolah dinyatakan usai. Kaga yang sedang merapikan selebaran serta catatan-catatan kecil lainnya menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tetangganya. Seperti dugaannya, Akagi tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman barunya. Pembawaan Akagi yang ramah dan tidak memilih-milih kembali menjadi modal keberuntungannya dalam bersosialisasi. Kaga beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat menunggu Akagi selesai mengobrol di perpustakaan saja, tetapi baru ia berdiri Akagi pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"...Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tunggu di perpustakaan," jelas Kaga merasa tak enak. Apalagi mata teman-teman Akagi ikut tertuju padanya.

"Tidak, aku juga sudah selesai," jawab Akagi seraya menyambar tasnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini sahabatku sejak kecil, Kaga-chan," ucap Akagi mengenalkan Kaga pada teman-teman barunya.

Mereka menyapa Kaga sekenanya, lalu berpamitan pada Akagi.

"...Mereka terlihat baik," kata Kaga memecah hening di antara keduanya.

Akagi mendengus dan hanya menjawab, "_Terlihat_."

Keluar dari kelas, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menelusuri dua gedung yang mengapit gedung utama.

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa di gedung praktikum. Isinya sesuai dengan namanya. Hanya saja dikarenakan ruang musik ada di sana, ruang klub musik di gedung klub hanya sebatas untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas klub dan barang-barang anggota. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi klub-klub yang berkecimpung di bidang olah raga. Klub lainnya tak cukup untuk mengindahkan mata keduanya, jadi mereka putuskan untuk menyudahi eksplorasinya. Hari yang masih siang pun membawa keduanya kembali ke dojo untuk menghabiskan sisa hari itu.

**+ SR +**

Dalam waktu sekejap lagi-lagi Kaga sudah menduduki peringkat teratas daftar siswa teladan sekolahnya. Decak kagum serta geram kompetitif mengiringi setiap langkahnya dalam menelusuri kehidupan SMP-nya. Demikian pun Kaga diam saja dan terus menjalani hari-harinya sebagaimana mestinya. Toh diam saja ia seumpamanya rumah yang di balik pagarnya siaga seekor anjing penjaga – Akagi selalu mengekor ke mana ia pergi.

Begitu pun tak sedikit yang menaruh hati pada Kaga. Namun sayang mereka tak cukup jantan untuk mengetuk pintu hatinya lantaran sudah digonggongi Akagi jauh sebelum mereka sampai di gubuk hatinya.

Hal serupa pun tak luput bagi Akagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang dikecewakannya. Mau bagaimana pun isi kepalanya tak jauh-jauh dari Kaga, kyuudo, Kaga, dan Kaga. Dorongan untuk melindungi Kaga dari trauma ijime di masa SD mereka perlahan membangun pribadi keras jauh di dalam dirinya. Dikuburnya dalam-dalam sisinya yang itu, harus disimpan untuk waktu yang tepat.

**+ SR +**

Jumat sore sepulang sekolah, Kaga dan Akagi bergegas menuju dojo. Ini adalah hari di mana latihan memuncak sebelum esok dan lusa semua pemanah tersebut akan bertanding. Setelah memberi salam sebelum masuk ke dalam dojo, keduanya cepat-cepat melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Keduanya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran dua perempuan yang kelihatannya 4-5 tahun di atas mereka.

"Hei, apa yang anak kecil lakukan di sini?" pekik perempuan yang mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna hijau muda.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain. Cepat keluar," suruh perempuan lainnya yang mengenakan kimono berwarna oranye.

Kesal dianggap anak kecil Akagi pun menyahut, "Kalian yang siapa, bisa-bisanya ada di dojo ini?"

Si kimono oranye tersulut, begitu pun dengan Akagi. Namun sebelum adu jotos tak terelakkan Kaga melangkah mendekati dua perempuan yang lebih tua itu dan bersujud meminta maaf. Melihatnya Akagi tercekat dan semakin kesal. Ia tidak suka melihat Kaga merendah sedemikian.

"Kaga-chan, apa—"

"...Mohon maafkan kelancangan kami. Selamat bergabung dengan dojo ini, semoga kalian bisa berkembang bersama dojo ini."

Semuanya terdiam. Kaga bangkit dan segera melepas seragamnya untuk berganti dengan seragam kyuudo. Akagi yang masih kesal akhirnya hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Kaga. Dua perempuan tadi meninggalkan ruang ganti tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sekembalinya Kaga dan Akagi ke ruang latihan dojo, mereka melihat dua perempuan yang sebelumnya duduk di barisan murid yang belum berkualifikasi untuk mengikuti pertandingan panahan tradisional Jepang tersebut. Saat keduanya melangkah menuju tempat yang sama, latihan diistirahatkan. Banyak sapaan yang ditujukan pada keduanya, mengingat keduanya sejak kecil sudah berlatih kyuudo dan memang hanya keduanya pemanah termuda yang handal di dojo tersebut. Dikarenakan dua perempuan tadi duduk tepat di depan rak busur, mata Akagi dengan si kimono oranye kembali bertemu.

"Mencolok sekali," ejek Akagi.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa kalian pamerkan," lanjutnya menyulut pertengkaran.

Si kimono oranye bangkit namun sebelum sempat membalas ejekan Akagi, Kaga menyerahkan dua busur; pada si kimono oranye, pada Akagi.

"...Hormati tempat kalian berada."

Pemberian dua busur itu menandakan pemberian tantangan untuk menunjukkan jiwa _kyuudoka_ dalam diri keduanya. Akagi dan dua pemanah itu mengikuti Kaga berjalan menuju arena latihan. Melihat panasnya aura di antara keempatnya, seisi dojo heboh menanti hasil akhir pertandingan intra tersebut.

"...70 meter, 6x6 anak panah," jelas Kaga kemudian.

Baik si kimono oranye maupun Akagi, keduanya menelan ludah.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau berkeringat," ejek si kimono oranye pada Akagi.

"Lihat juga dirimu. Tanganmu gemetar," ejek Akagi pada si kimono oranye.

Keduanya pun memasuki area panahan 70 meter dan melayangkan pandangannya pada bantalan target yang bagian tengahnya pun hanya terlihat setitik. Setelah menelan ludah sekali lagi, si kimono oranye maju pertama.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kaga memandang si kimono hijau muda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"...Kalian Souryuu dan Hiryuu, bukan?" tanyanya.

Si kimono hijau muda menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama kami?" tanyanya balik.

"...Semalam ayahku memberi tahu kalau hari ini akan ada dua perempuan yang mulai berlatih di dojo," jawab Kaga.

Si kimono hijau muda terdiam dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terkejut dan memandang Kaga.

"Kau anak pemilik dojo ini!?" pekiknya.

Kaga hanya memandangnya datar dan mengulurkan lengannya, mengajak perempuan yang lebih tua itu bersalaman.

"...Kaga."

"...Souryuu."

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu nampak gugup lantaran sejak datang dan meminta izin untuk bergabung kemarin, pemilik dojo sempat menceritakan putrinya dan sahabatnya yang merupakan dua _ace_ termuda di dojonya. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang tengah melepaskan anak panah dari jarak 70 meter itu dengan miris. _Hiryuu-chan, kau salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan lawan_, desahnya dalam hati.

Cukup dengan melihat _yugake_ yang dikenakan perempuan bernama Hiryuu itu baik Kaga dan Akagi maupun seluruh pemanah di dojo sudah bisa menebak hasil akhir pertandingan kecil tersebut. Yugake adalah sarung tangan yang dikenakan di tangan kanan kyuudoka. _Ippongake_ atau sarung jari satu adalah sarung tangan yang hanya menutupi ibu jari pemanah dan umumnya hanya dikenakan oleh pemula, sedangkan umumnya, pemanah menggunakan _mitsugake_ (sarung jari tiga) atau _yotsugake_ (sarung jari empat), tergantung jenis busur dan anak panah yang digunakan. Hiryuu yang menggunakan ippongake jelas menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai pemanah pemula. Akagi yang biasanya menggunakan mitsugake pun tak ingin membuat lawannya ciut – meskipun ia sudah keburu tidak menyukai Hiryuu, ia sengaja membiarkan yugake-nya mendekam di dalam kantong hakama-nya. Sebagai gantinya ia memasang plester di ibu jari, jari telunjuk, dan jari tengah tangan kanannya lalu melapisi telapak tangannya dengan bedak agar tidak cepat berkeringat. Anak panah Hiryuu memang tak satupun mengenai tengah sasaran, bahkan hanya ada dua anak panah yang bisa mengenai bantalan berjarak 70 meter tersebut. Namun begitu pun Akagi tak pula mampu mengenai tengah sasaran.

"Sepertinya kita impas," ucap Akagi sedikit tidak terima.

Hiryuu hanya mendengus, kesal dikalahkan bocah.

"Hiryuu-chan, sudah kukatakan jangan meremehkan mereka," ucap Souryuu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua bersama Kaga.

"Mereka adalah dua _ace_ termuda dojo ini," lanjutnya kemudian.

Yang diajak bicara mendadak diam. Ia lalu memandangi sosok yang baru dilawannya. Sosok bocah menyebalkan itu kini tengah berlari menuju bantalan sasaran yang baru mereka gunakan dan mengambil semua anak panah yang menancap di sana. Kemudian ia melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok bocah yang satunya. Dengan tenang sosok itu memakai mitsugake-nya dan sekaligus mengambil dua anak panah. Dalam satu tarikan napas sosok itu menarik mundur kedua anak panahnya.

"Kaga-chan tega sekali membiarkanku sendiri mengambil semua anak panah i—"

_PSHIU!_

Dan dalam satu tarikan napas tadi ia melepaskan dua anak panah itu, melihat keduanya meluncur dengan sangat cepat menuju sasaran.

_STAK!_

Dan kedua mata anak panahnya berjejal masuk tepat di tengah sasaran.

Kaga kemudian memandang Akagi yang terduduk lemas gelagapan menatapnya. Rupanya saat melepaskan kedua anak panah tadi Akagi tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Nyaris saja dua anak panah liar itu membelah kepalanya.

"_Sasuga_* Kaga-chan," seru pemanah lainnya seraya mendekat untuk melihat hasil tembakan Kaga barusan.

Di dalam kerumunan itu Kaga berbalik dan menatap Hiryuu dan Souryuu. Keduanya tercekat dan menatapnya gugup. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya bersujud dan berseru, "Jadikan kami muridmu, guru!"

**+ SR +**

Musim panas datang menyingsing angin sejuk musim semi. Seragam musim semi yang panjang kini berganti dengan seragam musim panas yang pendek.

"Panasnya..."

Di dalam kelas Akagi menggerutui terik awal musim panas sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan buku catatannya. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncirnya sehingga tidak menutupi lehernya. Di sampingnya Kaga masih sibuk menyalin catatan ke buku yang lain. Akagi yang tidak mendapat respons hanya memandangi Kaga dalam diam. Baru beberapa detik, ia mendadak bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk di atas meja belakang Kaga. Ditariknya rambut Kaga yang sudah sebahu ke atas dan dengan cepat menguncirnya. Kaga yang kaget hanya memukuli sebelah lutut kaki Akagi dengan tangan kirinya lalu mencengkeramnya. Daripada menguncir rambutnya, Akagi lebih terlihat seperti sedang menjambaknya sehingga rasa pedas menjalar di seluruh permukaan kepalanya.

"...Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" bentak Kaga kesal.

Yang dibentak hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf Kaga-chan, maaf," katanya terbata-bata akibat berbicara sambil menahan tawa.

Kaga mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa pedas akibat jambakan Akagi, sedang Akagi mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari saku roknya dan membukanya, memposisikannya di samping kepala Kaga sehingga Kaga bisa melihat hasil kuncirannya.

"...Siapa dia?" tanya Kaga risih sambil menunjuk refleksi dirinya di cermin milik Akagi.

Pertanyaan Kaga barusan kembali menyulut tawa Akagi. Kemudian Akagi turun dari meja dan menarik kursinya ke sebelah Kaga. Ia memandangi Kaga cukup lama sebelum kemudian melepas ikat rambut yang menguncir rambut Kaga.

"Kaga-chan, coba punggungi aku," pintanya kemudian.

Kaga hanya menurut dan merubah posisi duduknya 90 derajat sehingga membelakangi Akagi.

"...Jangan jambak lagi," pinta Kaga balik padanya.

Akagi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum. Ia tahu Kaga pun tahu bahwa ia mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya barusan, meskipun Kaga tidak mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya, meskipun Kaga tidak melihat senyumnya. Akagi mendekatkan dirinya pada Kaga, lalu dengan lembut menyisir rambut Kaga yang sedikit bergelombang dengan jemarinya dan mengumpulkannya di samping kepala Kaga lalu menguncirnya. _Side ponytail_. Akagi terdiam cukup lama memperhatikan perubahan tersebut.

"...Sudah?"

Akagi masih terdiam.

"...Sudah, belum?"

Akagi masih terdiam.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri Kaga membalikkan badan dan menatap Akagi yang tampak melamun.

"...Akagi-san," panggil Kaga sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Akagi.

Akagi pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kini berhadapan dengan Kaga dan _side ponytail_-nya. Entah karena alasan apa wajahnya memanas, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat reaksi yang demikian, wajah Kaga kontan memerah. Dengan kesal ia mendorong kepala Akagi ke mejanya, memaksa si rambut panjang itu mencium buku catatannya. Kegaduhan yang mereka buat ternyata menarik cukup perhatian warga kelas lainnya. Beberapa anak terkesima melihat perubahan pada diri Kaga dan memujinya. "Kaga-san cantik sekali," atau, "Kaga-san manis sekali," kini mengisi seluruh penjuru kelas. Banyak anak perempuan yang mengelilinginya dan mendadak berubah sikap 180 derajat – dari yang biasanya segan atau malahan takut tentunya, beberapa anak lelaki bahkan ikut berbisik-bisik. Kaga yang tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian pun mendadak gugup dan panik. Akagi bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Kaga keluar dari kerumunan semut di mejanya.

"Maaf tapi Kaga-chan milikku seorang," katanya polos sebelum menyeret Kaga keluar kelas.

Dari dalam kelas, terdengar banyak suara cemburu lantaran mainan baru mereka direbut.

Keduanya berhenti melangkah setelah menutup pintu atap sekolah di belakangnya. Kemudian Akagi berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas dan duduk bersandar di sana. Kaga mengikutinya.

"...Terima kasih," ucap Kaga setengah berbisik.

"Tentu," balas Akagi ringan.

Akagi mengerti sekali bahwa Kaga tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian orang sebanyak itu. Jangankan saat dikerumuni orang banyak, satu orang saja mulai mendekati privasinya ia akan risih. Mungkin semua itu dikarenakan sejak kecil Kaga tidak sering bergaul dengan anak seusianya. Mungkin semua itu dikarenakan buku-buku bertema dewasa yang hampir selalu menggambarkan kerasnya hidup pada Kaga. Mungkin. Akagi memandangi Kaga yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Tanpa sadar tangannya kini meraih wajah sahabatnya dan mengelus kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Kaga cukup kaget melihat tindakannya, namun ia hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dengan wajah memerah.

"Kaga-chan selalu cantik," bisik Akagi seraya mengantukkan dahinya dengan milik Kaga.

"...Terima kasih," balas Kaga seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Akagi yang masih merengkuh wajahnya.

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan, merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang semakin cepat, seirama dengan angin musim panas yang kian bertiup berusaha menyapu keduanya.

**+ SR +**

Ini adalah pertengahan akhir tahun kedua Kaga dan Akagi di masa SMP mereka. Sejak hari itu, Kaga selalu menguncir samping rambutnya, terutama karena Akagi menyukainya. Karena saat panjang rambutnya seimbang Kaga tidak bisa menguncir rambutnya dengan rapi, ia pun lebih memanjangkan sisi lain rambutnya sehingga tidak kerepotan saat menguncirnya. Perubahan gaya rambut itu ternyata menarik perhatian banyak kalangan. Kini, tak sedikit dari mereka yang mendekati Kaga secara langsung. Mayoritas akan mencuri-curi waktu saat Kaga sedang tidak bersama dengan Akagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kaga mengelak namun rupanya mereka tidak mau mundur dari medan perang.

Sama halnya seperti hari itu. Saat istirahat siang Akagi mengajaknya pergi ke kantin untuk membeli _yakisoba_. Saat berjalan keluar kelas, Kaga baru teringat kalau ia harus segera mengembalikan buku perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu. Akagi pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendiri sebelum kantin menjadi ramai. Kaga berjalan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Saat hendak kembali meninggalkan kelas, seorang laki-laki dari kelas lain secara tiba-tiba muncul menyapanya. Kaga ingat laki-laki itu sering secara kebetulan berpapasan atau bertemu pandang dengannya saat berada di perpustakaan, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung, apalagi berbicara satu sama lain.

"Mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya laki-laki itu ramah.

"...Begitulah," jawab Kaga sekenanya sebelum kemudian pamit dan melangkah pergi.

Yang tak disangkanya laki-laki itu malah berjalan mengikutinya sambil sesekali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Kaga diam saja, jelas ia risih dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu. Saat hendak memasuki perpustakaan laki-laki itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Mau tak mau ia harus _setidaknya_ berterima kasih, meskipun sesungguhnya ia bisa membuka pintu itu sendiri. Sekalipun tak bisa, ia masih bisa menabrakkan dirinya sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Sambil berjalan menuju meja pustakawan ia berharap laki-laki itu sudah menghilang. Sayangnya laki-laki itu masih berada di depan pintu saat ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sudah?" tanya laki-laki itu ramah.

"...Begitulah," jawab Kaga sekenanya dan kembali meninggalkan laki-laki itu di belakangnya.

Yang tak diharapkannya malah kunjung terjadi. Laki-laki itu kembali mengikutinya sampai ke depan kelas. Risih, Kaga pun menatapnya dingin.

"...Apa maumu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan hanya tersenyum. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan Kaga sebuah kotak kecil.

"...Apa?" tanya Kaga kembali.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menggenggam tangan Kaga dan yang terjadi setelahnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Kaga-san, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

**+ SR +**

Tak disangkanya kantin sudah sebegitu ramainya saat ia datang. Dengan susah payah Akagi pun berperang dengan anak lainnya memperebutkan yakisoba yang sedang menjadi menu favorit musim ini. Setelah bergelut mati-matian akhirnya ia pun berhasil merebut lima potong roti yakisoba di konter dan segera membayar sebelum anak lain protes atas jatah yang diambilnya. Meskipun ia bermanis lidah mengatakan empat yakisoba lainnya adalah untuk teman-temannya, seluruh dunia pun tahu bahwa itu adalah bohong besar. Sudah jelas yang satu untuk Kaga, sedang empat sisanya adalah miliknya.

Saat menaiki anak tangga, Akagi melihat Kaga yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Baru ia mau mengejarnya, seorang laki-laki tampak berjalan menyusul Kaga. Akagi terdiam. Ia kembali melangkah menaiki seluruh anak tangga dan melihat satu skenario di mana sahabatnya berjalan menuju perpustakaan bersama seorang laki-laki dan ia tak protes sama sekali, bahkan membiarkan laki-laki itu membukakan pintu perpustakaan untuknya dan juga membiarkan laki-laki itu menungguinya. Akagi bisa merasakan panas membakar punggung hingga ubun-ubunnya, serta rasa mual mengocok perutnya. Dengan geram ia pun melangkah menuju kelas.

Akagi sengaja menunggui Kaga di dalam kelas. Amarah itu masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh yakisoba yang sudah dibelinya. Seolah nafsu makannya secara sempurna sudah diubah menjadi bagian dari amarahnya. Saat sosok Kaga muncul di depan pintu, ia segera bangkit dan berniat untuk menghampirinya. Baru ia hendak menyapa Kaga, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Kaga yang tengah berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki tadi, dengan wajah keduanya sama-sama merah padam.

**+ SR +**

"Oi."

Kaga tersentak mendengar suara dari dalam kelas. Suara itu jelas bukan suara siapa-siapa melainkan Akagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman laki-laki itu.

"...A-Akagi-san—"

"Oi."

Akagi melangkah keluar kelas. Pintu yang terbuka hanya setengahnya dibantingnya keras. Laki-laki itu ciut begitu saja, namun sebelum ia berhasil lari, Akagi sudah keburu mencengkeram lengannya. Kaga yang kembali melihat sosok Akagi seperti empat tahun yang lalu pada hari di mana ia menjadi korban ijime itu kembali merasakan traumanya dan dengan cepat sudah memeluk lengan Akagi yang lain.

"...Akagi-san, hentikan!" pintanya agar Akagi melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan laki-laki yang sudah kesakitan itu.

Sayangnya Akagi sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan malah mendorongnya menjauh, lalu yang terdengar setelahnya adalah bunyi tulang yang dipatahkan. Kaga yang terduduk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya menyaksikan adegan itu dalam teror. Masih dalam ketegangan yang merasuk sukma dalam diam, bel tanda masuk kelas siang berbunyi dan lorong-lorong kelas yang mati kembali ramai.

...Dan teror yang disaksikannya turut menjadi kepanikan massal setelahnya.

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

*******_sasuga_****: "Hebatnya", ungkapan yang digunakan untuk memuji seseorang**

* * *

**Hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan kyuudo merujuk pada laman info di Wikipedia.**

**Setidaknya saya menghabiskan 14 halaman Ms. Word untuk chapter ketiga ini.**

**Sesungguhnya ini adalah chapter 3a, dan chapter keempat nanti adalah 3b.**

**Ini semua berada jauh dari rencana draft awal saya.**

**Sekiranya anda sudah bisa mencium bau kehomoan di antara Akagi dan Kaga.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


End file.
